Several types of equipment used downhole in oil and gas wells, or beneath the surface of the sea adjacent to offshore wells, are electrically operated or actuated. Examples of such equipment include certain wireline tools and remote well telemetry equipment. The electrical power required can be provided by connecting the device to a surface power source via electrical cables, or by placing a power source near the site of the device itself. Often it is not practical to use electrical cables running from the surface to the subterranean or subsea site of the electrically-powered device, because of the great distance involved, or because the cables can interfere with the passage of other equipment through the wellbore, and are vulnerable to being damaged during well operations.
Batteries can be used as a local source of power for downhole and subsea electrical devices, but are subject to their own problems. For example, increasing the power and energy generation capacity of a battery generally requires a proportionate increase in the size of the battery, which can present difficulties given the space constraints that exist in wellbores. Also, batteries will typically need to be electrically recharged at some point, thereby often making it necessary to provide some type of recharging equipment in physical proximity to the battery.
Fuel cells make use of an electrochemical reaction involving a fuel and an oxidant in a cell that comprises an anode, cathode, and electrolyte, to generate electricity without also generating the unwanted by-products associated with combustion, while providing relatively higher energy efficiency. Thus, fuel cells potentially have a number of advantages over other power generation or storage means in many applications. The fuel cells of the present invention can be used in a variety of applications. Although the invention is primarily described herein in relation to applications involving subterranean wellbores, it should be understood that the invention can be used in applications other than wellbore applications.